


Masque in A minor

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiar strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masque in A minor

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'paint' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

The new concept has them all in facepaint, bold black swirls across their cheekbones, sprawling across their foreheads, dipping edges onto their eyelids and down their necks. Changmin feels like an idiot, but has to admit that the others look spectacular, familiar eyes looking out of faces made strange by the way the slashes of pigment break the lines Changmin's been looking at for years. It's disconcerting, sets him on edge, no matter how much he tells himself that those strangers' faces are just another mask in the series. He can't bring himself to believe it until Yoochun comes up behind him as Changmin stares at himself - through himself - in the mirror, until Yoochun drapes his arms over Changmin's shoulders and presses their cheeks together, the same skin and a reflected smile no amount of paint can hide. "Yoochun," Changmin says, reminding himself who it is, and Yoochun replies, "Changmin."


End file.
